The present application generally relates to a toggle mechanism for electrical switches. More particularly, the present application relates to a modular toggle mechanism that makes and breaks an electrically conductive path independent of the toggle action of the mechanism and includes at least one alternative switching operation. The modularity of the present invention facilitates its use with one or a variety of switching environments such that manufacturing economy, as well as uniformity of appearance, are achieved.
Provided is a modular toggle assembly that has a housing assembly, a toggle handle pivotally mounted in the housing assembly and movable between a first position and a second position, biasing means for selectively biasing the toggle handle in the first position or the second position, and an actuator arm connected to the toggle handle and capable of selectively actuating an external switching device as a function of the position of the toggle handle. The modular toggle assembly also includes an external switching device in selective association with the toggle handle.
The housing assembly includes an upper housing and a lower housing configured to be secured together, wherein a portion of the toggle handle extends from an opening in the upper housing for user operation of the handle.
The biasing means is a toggle spring positioned in the lower housing, and the assembly further includes a toggle arm extending from the toggle handle which contacts at least a portion of the toggle spring when the toggle handle is moved between the first and second positions. The toggle spring is a flat spring member located in a channel and supported on substantially distal ends by a pair of support arms. The toggle arm makes contact with substantially the middle of the spring member through a predetermined arc defined by the rotational movement of the toggle arm.
The modular toggle assembly also has means for attenuating noise generated by motion of the toggle arm with respect to the toggle spring, which are a first attenuating bumper and a second attenuating bumper, each attached to the toggle handle. The first bumper is in close proximity to the spring member when the toggle handle is in the first position, and the second bumper is in close proximity to the spring member when the toggle handle is in the second position.
The modular toggle assembly also has a pair of touch sensitive plates, each having one end formed in a hook shape and located within a respective channel in the upper housing separated by a spacing. An LED is located within the spacing between the touch sensitive plates. The assembly also has a circuit board in electrical contact with the LED, the switching device, and the touch sensitive plates.